DESCRIPTION: The major objective of this project is to develop and test a model of individual differences in negative mood intensity and recovery which will integrate dispositional and social-cognitive approaches to mood. In recent years, several relatively independent aspects of temperament related to mood states have been identified and related to different aspects of psychopathology. Similarly, individual differences in generalized expectancies regarding mood regulation and coping processes appear to influence recovery from negative mood states and may have implications for the development of symptoms of anxiety and depression. It is hypothesized that these variables are correlated but independent predictors of reactions to and recovery from experiences that generally elicit negative affective states. An integrative model is developed and six methodological issues in previous research are reviewed. Two studies are proposed to test the model while incorporating solutions to previous methodological problems. Study 1 will examine mood intensity and recovery over the course of a 2-day period in response to naturally occurring events. Covariance structure modeling will be used to test the models in large samples. The results of these studies will: 1) add to basic knowledge about mood intensity and recovery; 2) provide a foundation for subsequent study of mood regulation processes; 3) provide insight into relations between relatively stable aspects of personality and the dynamics of mood experience and change; 4) enhance basic understanding of well-being as it is reflected in the dynamics of mood experience and change; and 5) illuminate basic aspects of the dynamics of mood experience and change which may be of relevance to mood-related symptoms of mental and physical disorder.